wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Kraina Tysiąca Baśni
Kraina Tysiąca Baśni – magiczna kraina stworzona przez nadwornego czarodzieja Artoriusa Vigo dla Anny Henrietty i Sylvii Anny. Nie była ona prawdziwa, lecz w całości zbudowana z iluzji. Geralt przyznał, że nawet Oko Nehaleni nie było w stanie rozproszyć tej iluzji. Kraina składała się ze znanych bajek. Dziewczynki często bawiły się na jej terenie jako dzieci. Aby do niej trafić należało otworzyć księgę i wypowiedzieć słowa "Expecto ludum". Istnieją dwa wyjścia z krainy - jedno prowadzi przez studnię w zamku Chmurnego Giganta. Dawniej było to bajkowe miejsce, w którym nic nikomu nie groziło. Lecz zaklęcie rzucone przez Artoriusa straciło ważność w 1252 roku, czyli ponad 20 lat przed wydarzeniami z gry. Dlatego zaklęcie zaczęło się wypaczać, a kraina "zdziczała". Mieszkańcy i inne nawiązania * Książę z bajki – królewicz, który w bajkach zazwyczaj ratuje piękną księżniczkę z tarapatów. Prawdopodobnie nie żyje. Syanna nosi jego miecz, gdyż twierdzi, że jemu nie będzie już potrzebny. * Zła Wiedźma - czarownica, którą Geralt spotyka na początku, gdy próbuje ona upiec Jasia. Lata na miotle i atakuje zawartością swojego kotła. Zostaje zabita przez Geralta. Jest nawiązaniem do baśni braci Grimm "Jaś i Małgosia". * Jaś - chłopiec spotkany na początku przez Geralta i uratowany przez niego przed upieczeniem przez Złą Wiedźmę. Pomaga Sylvii Annie i wiedźminowi w odnalezieniu trzech magicznych fasolek. Gdy Syanna była mała znęcała się nad nim. Jest nawiązaniem do baśni "Jaś i magiczna fasola". * Józio - chłopiec uratowany przez Syannę i Geralta przed wilkami. Zawsze mówi zaprzeczenie prawdy. Pomaga znaleźć trzy magiczne fasolki. Jest nawiązaniem do bardzo starej bajki popularnej w Wielkiej Brytanii od czasów średniowiecza. * Trzy małe świnki - chowają się w murowanym domku, gdzie ukrywają niebieską magiczną fasolkę. Zostają zabite przez Syannę i Geralta. Są nawiązaniem do baśni braci Grimm "Trzy małe świnki". * Trzy niedźwiadki - rodzina trzech niedźwiedzi śpiących w łóżkach w jaskini. Na stole obok nich stoją trzy miski z zaczarowanym jedzeniem. Jeśli Geralt podniesie chociaż jedną z nich, niedźwiedzie obudzą się i go zaatakują. Są nawiązaniem do bajki "Złotowłosa i trzy niedźwiadki". * Złotowłosa - dziewczyna o ślicznych, złotych włosach. Można znaleźć jej martwe ciało przy stole w jaskini niedźwiedzi. Syanna przyznaje, że nigdy jej nie lubiła, bo zawsze wszystko brała bez pytania. Jest nawiązaniem do bajki "Złotowłosa i trzy niedźwiadki". * Gęś Balbina – gęś znosząca złote jaja. Od czasu przeprowadzki z zamku Chmurnego Giganta czuje się obserwowana, o czym możemy dowiedzieć się z tablicy informacyjnej w miasteczku. Przeczytanie wiadomości rozpoczyna misję polegającą na uratowaniu uprowadzonego ptaka. Podążając za śladami Geralt dociera do obozu Rumtzaysa, gdyż to on porwał Balbinę. Gęś w nagrodę za ratunek znosi dla wiedźmina złote jajko, które Geralt może zjeść, a dostanie punkt umiejętności. Jest nawiązaniem do baśni "Jaś i magiczna fasola". * Wielki Zły Wilk - wielki wilk spotkany przez Geralta i Syannę przed domkiem Babci. Od czasu ostatniego pobytu Sylvii Anny w krainie wpadł w złe towarzystwo. Znudzony ciągłym rozpruwaniem brzucha, aby wydobyć z niego Czerwonego Kapturka i Babcię, a potem zaszyć w nim kamienie i utopić, zabił Babcię, Kapturka i Myśliwego. Zostaje zgładzony przez Syannę i Geralta, którzy wydobywają z jego żołądka czerwoną magiczną fasolkę. Oprócz niej w brzuchu ma także korkociąg, kapsle od butelek i sztuczne zęby. Jest nawiązaniem do baśni "Czerwony Kapturek". * Babcia - babcia Czerwonego Kapturka. Została zabita przez Wielkiego Złego Wilka. Jest nawiązaniem do baśni "Czerwony Kapturek". * Czerwony Kapturek - beztroska dziewczynka spacerująca przez las do domku Babci. Została zabita przez Wielkiego Złego Wilka. Jest nawiązaniem do baśni "Czerwony Kapturek". * Myśliwy - dzielny myśliwy, który zwykle ratował Babcię i Czerwonego Kapturka przed Wielkim Złym Wilkiem. Został przez niego zabity. Jest nawiązaniem do baśni "Czerwony Kapturek" * Rumtzays - rozbójnik będący znajomym Wielkiego Złego Wilka. Często razem piją. Ma mocną głowę. To on porwał Gęś Balbinę. Jeśli Geralt postanowi uratować gęś, Rumtzays ginie z jego ręki. Jest nawiązaniem do czeskiej bajki "Rumcajs", a jego ubiór jest identyczny jak postaci z kreskówki. W angielskiej wersji językowej zamiast niego występuje Rudobrody (Redbeard). * Calineczka - mieszkanka krainy wspomniana przez Wielkiego Złego Wilka. Jego zdaniem nie nadaje się do picia, bo odpada po jednej kolejce. Jest ulubioną bajką Sylvii Anny, gdyż nie opowiada o księżniczce. Można ją spotkać w malutkim miasteczku na terenie krainy. Jeśli Geralt przebiegnie po niej, zostanie zbesztany przez Syannę za zdeptanie Calineczki, a potem zatrzyma się i z niesmakiem wyczyści buta. Jest nawiązaniem do baśni Hansa Christiana Andersena "Calineczka". * Długowłosa - księżniczka zamknięta w wieży, gdzie czeka na przybycie księcia, który ją uwolni. Znudzona czekaniem powiesiła się na swoich włosach na żyrandolu. Jej duch strzegł żółtej magicznej fasolki, ale został pokonany przez Geralta. Jest nawiązaniem do baśni braci Grimm "Roszpunka". * Dziewczynka z Krzesiwami - mała handlarka fisstechu z miasteczka. Kiedyś handlowała krzesiwami, lecz zmieniła się jej klientela, więc musiała się dostosować. Można od niej zdobyć wstążkę, która kiedyś należała do Syanny. Wstążka ma magiczne właściwości i jest kluczowa dla zakończenia. Jest nawiązaniem do baśni Hansa Christiana Andersena "Dziewczynka z Zapałkami". * Jednorożce - konie z rogiem na czole. Podczas pobytu w krainie Geralt spotyka dwa osobniki - różowego i białego. Syanna od razu oświadcza, że ona bierze różowego, więc wiedźmin musi dosiąść białego. Geralt nazwał go Płotka. * Skrzaty - magiczne istoty mające chronić krainę przed intruzami. * Złota Rybka – gdy mała Syanna znudziła się piciem herbatki z księżniczkami wymyśliła nową zabawę - kazała Złotej Rybce wychodzić na brzeg. Jest nawiązaniem do baśni braci Grimm "O rybaku i złotej rybce". * Czarodziejskie ogniki - magiczne światełka prowadzące Geralta do skarbów. Syanna mówi, aby im nie ufać, lecz warto za nimi pójść. Pierwszy znajduje się nad małym stawem obok pola, gdzie trzeba zasadzić magiczną fasolę. Zaprowadzi Geralta do martwego ciała rycerza przybyłego do krainy w poszukiwaniu księżniczki. Z ciała można podnieść pełną zbroję Toussaint, a obok leży bardzo dobry stalowy miecz - Vitis. Drugi ognik czeka na wiedźmina na moście prowadzącym do zamku Chmurnego Giganta i zaprowadzi do jaskini, gdzie znajduje się bardzo dobry srebrny miecz - Geszeft. * Koziołek - biały koziołek w czerwonych spodniach biegający po krainie. Jest nawiązaniem do bajki Kornela Makuszyńskiego "Koziołek Matołek". * Wolpertingery - hybrydy kilku zwierząt. Są nawiązaniem do bawarskiej mitologii. * Chmurny Gigant - wielki potwór mieszkający w zamku na szczycie czarodziejskiej fasoli. Strzeże jednego z dwóch wyjść z krainy. Zostaje zabity przez Syannę i Geralta. Jest nawiązaniem do baśni "Jaś i magiczna fasola". * Trzy czarodziejskie fasolki - nasiona magicznej rośliny, która zasadzona w odpowiednim miejscu natychmiast rośnie umożliwiając dostanie się do zamku Chmurnego Giganta. Są nawiązaniem do baśni "Jaś i magiczna fasola". * Pierwsze zadanie otrzymane przez Geralta w krainie, czyli podążanie ścieżką wybrukowaną na żółto jest nawiązaniem do "Czarnoksiężnika z krainy Oz." Dorotka po dostaniu się do zaczarowanej krainy miała iść właśnie żółtą ścieżką. * Osoba w czerwonych pantofelkach - 'idąc na tył domku babci można znaleźć osobę przygniecioną przez domek, widoczne są tylko nogi. Syanna mówi, że pochodzi z bajki "Czarnoksiężnik z Ofiru ". Jest to nawiązaniem do "Czarnoksiężnika z krainy Oz". * '''Smok Wyzimski ' - a właściwie jego zwłoki, w środku jest do połowy strawiona owca wypchana siarką i smołą. Można je znaleźć nad rzeką. Jest to nawiązanie do legendy o smoku wawelskim. * '''Kot w butach – szary dachowiec mający wysokie buty na tylnych łapach i kapelusz na głowie. Mimo bycia postacią z bajki nie umie mówić i porusza się na czterech łapach. Kręci się obok Dziewczynki z Krzesiwami. Jest nawiązaniem do baśni "Kot w butach". * Cesarz – nilfgaardzki cesarz spacerujący po krainie w samej bieliźnie. Ciągle chwali się swoimi wspaniałymi szatami. Jest nawiązaniem do baśni Hansa Christiana Andersena "Nowe szaty cesarza". * Flecista – mężczyzna ubrany w strój ulicznego grajka. Gra na flecie spacerując po krainie. Podążają za nim szczury. Jest nawiązaniem do starej legendy "Flecista z Hameln". * Ole Zmruż-oczko – postać, która prowadziła kroniki Krainy Tysiąca Baśni. Zapisał w nich śmierć Czerwonego Kapturka, Myśliwego, Tomcia Palucha i Siedmiu Zuchów z Hengfors. Gdy zaklęcie zaczęło się wypaczać szukał wraz z innymi schronienia w zamku Chmurnego Olbrzyma, ale gigant ich przepędził. Ostatecznie uciekł na statek Króla Drozdobrodego. Prawdopodobnie zatonął wraz ze statkiem. Jest nawiązaniem do baśni Hansa Christiana Andersena "Ole Zmruż-oczko". * Tomcio Paluch – chłopiec, który został żywcem upieczony przez Złą Wiedźmę po tym, jak kraina zaczęła się wypaczać. Jest nawiązaniem do starej europejskiej historii "Tomcio Paluch". * Siedmiu zuchów z Hengfors – siedmiu mężczyzn żywcem upieczonych przez Złą Wiedźmę po tym, jak kraina zaczęła się wypaczać. Są nawiązaniem do niemieckiej baśni "Siedmiu zuchów ze Szwabii". * Król Drozdobrody – król mieszkający w statku na środku jeziora. Jego schronienie było ostatnim bezpiecznym miejscem, gdy kraina zaczęła się wypaczać. Ostatecznie statek zatonął, a wszyscy obecni prawdopodobnie razem z nim. Jest nawiązaniem do baśni braci Grimm "Król Drozdobrody". * Muzykanci z Blaviken – cztery zwierzęta stojące na sobie - kogut na grzbiecie kota, kot na grzbiecie psa, pies na grzbiecie konia. Znajdują się na szczycie skały obok jeziora. Rozpływają się w fioletową chmurę, gdy Geralt do nich podejdzie. Są nawiązaniem do baśni braci Grimm "Muzykanci z Bremy". * Czerwona papryka - warzywo można znaleźć pod mostem na rzece. Jest to nawiązanie do utworu "Under the Bridge" zespołu Red Hot Chili Peppers. * Kaczor – mąż kaczki. Z ich jajka wykluło się brzydkie pisklę i Kaczor podejrzewa, że żona puściła się z jednym z łabędzi. Jest nawiązaniem do baśni Hansa Christiana Andersena "Brzydkie kaczątko". * Sześć łabędzi – Kaczor podejrzewa, że to z jednym z nich zdradziła go żona. Są nawiązaniem do baśni braci Grimm "Sześć łabędzi". * Księżniczka Oleńka – księżniczka, która skarży się publicznie, że ktoś wkłada jej coś pod materac, a ona nie może przez to spać. Jest nawiązaniem do baśni Hansa Christiana Andersena "Księżniczka na ziarnku grochu". * Książę Hubert – książę, który tańczył na balu z kobietą o jasnych włosach spiętych w kok i niebieskich oczach. Kobieta uciekła o północy gubiąc szklany bucik. Książę próbuje ją odnaleźć zakładając bucik na stopę każdej kobiety z krainy. Jest nawiązaniem do baśni "Kopciuszek". * Jeśli Geralt pójdzie za ognikiem spotkanym na moście prowadzącym do zamku Chmurnego Giganta, trafi do jaskini z wygasłym ogniskiem, w które wbity jest miecz. Ognisko można zapalić, a wiedźmin uklęknie wtedy przed nim. Jest to nawiązanie do serii gier "Dark Souls", gdzie dokładnie w ten sposób dokonywał się zapis gry. W dodatku, gdy Geralt wejdzie w interakcję z ogniskiem gra faktycznie zostanie zapisana. * Jeśli Geralt zaraz po wejściu do zamku Chmurnego Giganta skręci w lewo, trafi do komnaty, w której brakuje jednej ściany. Przez dziurę można zobaczyć wieloryba spadającego z nieba. Jest to nawiązanie do filmu "Autostopem przez galaktykę." * Osiołek – osioł, który wydala z siebie złoto. Można spotkać go w zamku Chmurnego Giganta. Jeżeli Geralt podniesie złoto, Osiołek kopnie go. Jest nawiązaniem do baśni "Ośla skóra". * Garnek złota - Na jednym z końców tęczy (drugi koniec jest poza granicami mapy, czyli nieosiągalny) Po podejściu do niego znika w chmurze dymu a na jego miejscu pojawia się pantera, taka same jak te przywoływane przez Złą Wiedźmę. Jest to nawiązanie do Irlandzkich mitów o Leprechaunach. Galeria W3 SS Kraina Tysiąca Baśni 2.png W3 SS Kraina Tysiąca Baśni 3.png W3 SS Kraina Tysiąca Baśni 4.png W3 SS Kraina Tysiąca Baśni 5.png W3 SS Kraina Tysiąca Baśni 6.png W3 SS Kraina Tysiąca Baśni 7.png W3 SS Kraina Tysiąca Baśni 8.png W3 SS Kraina Tysiąca Baśni 9.png W3 SS Kraina Tysiąca Baśni 10.png W3 SS Kraina Tysiąca Baśni 11.png W3 SS Kraina Tysiąca Baśni 12.png W3 SS Kraina Tysiąca Baśni 13.png W3 SS Kraina Tysiąca Baśni 14.png W3 SS Kraina Tysiąca Baśni 15.png G SS Kraina Tysiąca Baśni.jpg|Kraina Tysiąca Baśni w GWINCIE en:Land of a Thousand Fables ru:Страна тысячи сказок Kategoria:Miejsca w Krwi i Winie